Thieves Odyseey
by Void Stories
Summary: A Adventure of thieves with a common goal.


CHAPTER I

The Two Thieves

The sun hung low in the western skies of Collera as the U.R.A BlackHawk airship makes its voyage across the cloudless skies. The troops onboard make their normal rounds checking around large boxes of cargo, held in the back of the ship. Unbeknownst to them from within the air duct a shadowy figure emerges to make a quick roll to the nearest freight of unmarked weapons. He casually looks to either side making sure he is unseen. He stands at about 6'2' and has the look of a dangerous man, with two large blades held in crossing holsters on his back. He pulls out a small map out of the pocket of his well worn black jeans. The map has circled and marked on one part of the ship "Jackpot". He puts the map away, turns and says with a quick smirk. "This is gunna be fun"

Meanwhile onboard the front of the ship the troops there make the beginning nightly rounds, with them one girl dressed exactly like the rest, finds a corner to hide in just long enough to pull out a small map. She stands at 5'4" but with the combat boots she easily matches the height of the normal cadet in armor. She flips her helmet visor up to show a pair of searching dark green eyes. "Ok, I need to just go through the main hall and take a right, and from there I should be close to room 15-B." She rolls up her map and tucks it back into the pocket of the uncomfortable uniform. " I cant wait to wear my normal clothes again." She says as she casually gets back into formation with the rest of the troops.

In the main hall of the BlackHawk, Sparrow McCarthy casually walks through thinking to himself. " Ok.. snuck through the air duct, took care of the first two guards. Then stupid me kicks down the door of the main hall, the busiest place in the ship. Fought those 12 guys" behind him lies twelve bodies in various positions. Sparrow looks at one of the twelve and thinks "Didn't expect you to have a stun blade, Ya almost got me, ha ha." He suddenly gets a serious look turns back to the path, "It should be around here some where" He says quietly. Sparrow turns down a hallway named "B"

In the adjacent hallway, Mattie Silver in full U.R.A. BlackHawk military uniform walks up to a door reading " Main Hall" She then thinks to her self " This is going to be the easiest heist I'll ever single handedly pull off" as a big smile forms under her visor. She says quietly " But first, just gotta get past this hall, I'm sure theres alot of people in here, it is the Main Hall of the ship." She opens the door to see a surprising sight, three or more men slain on the floor, and she thinks to her self just before running. " These are fresh kills, Someone else is here."

Standing in front of room 15-B excitement lighting his face Sparrow suddenly hears loud quick foot steps, "Oh no gotta think of something quick." he whispers outloud. Mattie rounds the corner of hallway B to see a man proudly standing in front of the door hands on his hips and a big goofy smile on his face. She looks at Sparrow questioningly to which he replies " Hey... Don't worry I'm the maintenance dude." shifting his eyes left and right. "Well.. there is a faucet that needs to be fixed in that other room." Mattie points down the hall trying to make him get the hint. "Yeah I got... um... whats his name" Sparrow claps his hands in thought. "Joe!" He points at Mattie as he says the name. "Yeah Joes got it under control" Sparrow resumes his posture and grin. "Well I have some business here..." Mattie grabs the handle of the door "Wait!" Sparrow says as he grabs Mattie by the shoulder. "You cant go in there" Sparrow stammers. "Why" Mattie replies shortly. "Theres... Monkey... no, no, Giant rats...Its a bad place in there.. but don't worry I got it under control" Mattie looks at Sparrow getting increasingly frustrated and says " Well, who is the soldier here and who is the maintiance dude, maybe I should handle it if it that dangerous" She makes a move to open the door but Sparrow pushes her back, They have a small shoving fight, cursing each other which ends with Sparrow running into room 15-B and locking the door. He sighs and lays his back to the door, only a second later he sees the bright silver flash of a sword right next to his head, In a fit of rage Mattie had slammed her sword into the door.


End file.
